A new home
by teaandcookies1000
Summary: "That's so much more beautiful than my view from the motel, I'm jealous already. "Oh you know that you'd just have to stay, right? I mean we could make a little campfire and we could tell each other spooky stories and look at the stars..." he suggested, a smile on his lips as he was certain that she'd say no. "You know what? Why not... *JIsbon fluff*


**A little fanfic cause I was bored. School stuff is over for now, so I've finally found time to write again. I hope you enjoy this, it's pure Jisbon fluff from top to bottom, just what I needed right now. I do not own The Mentalist.**

The airstream was perfect. It was an older model, but Jane didn't mind. It was perfect for living alone but would also be a great solution for having a second person around. "When are we finally going to pick it up?" he asked his partner for the third time.

"When the company calls and tells us to go get it." she answered him for the third time that day.

Most of the time Jane acted like a five-year old, annoying people until he got what he wanted. And most of the time it worked. It had been a slow day at the office and the current case wasn't much to work on since it was mostly Wiley's job at the moment.

Some hackers had tried to get into some secret government stuff and had stolen some important files, that was all Jane remembered of the briefing they had had a few hours ago. His mind was wandering around, sometimes to his new home, then to the woman who was sitting at the desk next to the couch and then back to his old car, which he missed a lot. Although it really had been a contraption the last few months before he had gone to the island and the mechanics-visits had gotten quite expensive it still had been his car for more than 11 years. The memories that were connected to this machine were a mix of good and bad ones, he didn't want to think about them because the bad ones always took over the good ones every time he thought about it.

So when he forced his thoughts away from the depressing theme and went to the woman sitting in the chair next to him. Her gray pullover was tossed over the back of her chair and her hair fell down the backrest. It was all curly and beautifully dark and silky. Her gun lay on her desk and her bag was standing on the floor next to the desk. He knew she was bored, he could see that she was on her computer, searching for something she wouldn't search for if she wasn't bored.

She was looking for a new phone as it seemed. He knew that she had dropped hers a few days ago and since then it had had a few moments of "I don't want to work right now".

It had really bothered her and she had been grumpy every time she had had to ask him to borrow his phone which of course hadn't been a problem in any way since he used his phone mostly for work.

Maybe he should consult her on buying a new phone. After all this was his job as a consultant. So he got up and bowed down behind her chair, his face brushing her hair as he looked over her shoulder. "Have you decided yet?" he asked her with a husky voice, only a few millimeters away from her ear. She smiled and shook her head slightly.

After a short time he had convinced her of buying an iPhone, just like his. And only seconds after she had pressed the order-button Jane's phone rang.

"Lisbon, it's the company! We can go get it now!" He looked at her, waiting for her to get her jacket and her stuff so they could go pick his new home up. "Jane calm down, it's just a motor home." "It's my future home, so no. Let's go"

When they had gotten there, they could already see it standing there, waiting for it's new owner. When Jane was sitting behind the steering wheel, happy like a child that had just gotten it's new favorite toy, they decided to look for a nice spot to place it. It was already 5 pm and they didn't want to go back to work.

They looked at a map and saw that there was a nice lake not too far from the bureau. Driving in a caravan wasn't that fun, because they couldn't talk and so they were both glad when they finally reached their destination. It was a beautiful spot. He parked on a meadow with a beautiful view and got out of the driver's seat, going to Lisbon's car.

"That's so much more beautiful than my view from the motel, I'm jealous already.

"Oh you know that you'd just have to stay, right? I mean we could make a little campfire and we could tell each other spooky stories and look at the stars..." he suggested, a smile on his lips as he was certain that she'd say no. "You know what? Why not. I really need some distance from that stinky motel and yes I'd really enjoy making a campfire."

He looked at her surprised. What had happened to his old Lisbon? The one that always denied any social activities and always preferred staying at home in the evenings.

"That's great! Uhm...ok...let's do this!"

Jane found some wood near where the meadow transformed into a forest, which he gathered and piled up in a good distance of his new trailer. Then he went inside the trailer and noticed that there was everything he would need. It was probably included in the FBI deal he had gotten, only that he hadn't known about it. He grabbed two blankets and went outside again.

Lisbon was already standing by the fire which was already burning. It was small, but it was a fire after all. She hugged herself as if she was freezing and her cheeks were a little red. Winter in this part of America was a little different than in Chicago. "Hey there! I brought you a blanket, grumpy." he handed her the fluffy blanket and she took it happily. She wrapped it around herself like a cocoon. " You look good in that blanket! You should wear it more often!" he said and grinned at her. She leaned to her left and gave him a soft kick with her elbow.

He moved his hand out of his blanket, and disshelved hers and took her hand. She looked at him briefly before the fire caught her attention again.

They just stood there, watching the fire burning down, not talking a word.

There was no need to talk. They were confident and free of sorrow for the first time in a very long time.

So they shared their happiness and found piece. Together.

After a while the fire went out and they traced the smoke with their eyes. The night was cold and the stars were shining bright, just like a dark-blue fabric with golden stars covering the world. It looked beautiful, and it was even more beautiful because they were here together.

"Shouldn't we go inside? It's getting cold."

"Yeah ok, just let me get my bag from the car"

He waited for her at the doorstep.

They entered and Lisbon was surprised at how big it looked, even on the inside. There was a big bed, a couch, a television, a shower and a complete kitchen. Everything inside the little trailer.

"Let's look inside the fridge, ok?" he suggested.

He opened it and there was nothing inside but a bottle of champagne with a card from the company wishing Mr. Jane a pleasant ownership. He showed it to Lisbon. "Looks nice and I like your new home!" she said looking around curiously.

"Thank you Lisbon! We could drink that champagne as a celebration... what do you think?"

"Sounds good, I won't say no to a good champagne."

They sat down on the couch and enjoyed the champagne which indeed was very good. After a while they got tired, it had been a really exhausting day after all. "Let's go to bed, okay?" Lisbon asked him. In this moment she didn't care about their relationship status anymore. All she wanted was sleep and warm Jane to cuddle with. He arose from the couch and they got to the bed where they crawled under the blanket and drifted into a deep sleep immediately.

What a happy day it had been. They were finally happy. For now.


End file.
